


Bye Bye Little Butterfly

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Monster of the Week, little bit of adrinette ladynoir and ladrien, written like an episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Adrien keeps finding butterflies in his house. What a weird problem to have.





	Bye Bye Little Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassyandsodone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyandsodone/gifts).



The first time was innocent enough. Adrien was doing homework at his desk. Plagg sat next to him, happily munching on a piece of Camembert. It was a quiet night. There was no akuma and Paris was safe. So Adrien got a chance to focus on being a student. 

The math problems were difficult but not impossible. But it was taking him a good portion of the night to finish it. The sky was already dark.

So he easily noticed when a shape left him in darkness. He whirled around to see a little bug hanging out by his bedroom light. 

“Is that a butterfly?” He asked, getting up to take a closer look. 

“Are you gonna chase it?” Plagg asked.

“Just because I'm Chat Noir, doesn't mean I'm actually a cat,” Adrien replied. He stood up on his couch to look at it. The bug was pure white, fluttering around the light before moving away.

Adrien jumped up to try and catch it but the bug remained just out of his reach. He could hear Plagg laughing at him but he ignored his Kwami and kept trying to get at the butterfly.

It started to fly away from the edge of the couch. Adrien jumped up onto the backrest and leapt. He just barely managed to cup the bug in his palm before covering it with his other hand. And that's when he realized he was falling.

Adrien crashed hard on the floor but he kept his grip on the insect. 

There was a knock at the door. Instead of waiting for an invitation, Nathalie walked in. “Adrien, what was that noise?”

Adrien got to his feet and tried to stand as casually as possible while holding the butterfly in his hands. “I just fell, Nathalie. I'm okay.”

“Shouldn't you be doing your homework?” She asked in a critical tone. 

“I'm still working on it,” Adrien replied, moving back towards the desk. 

“Make sure to get it done.”

“I will. Good night, Nathalie.”

“Good night, Adrien,” she said as she closed the door. 

Adrien let out a sigh. There was no way she could have gotten to the room that quickly. Not unless she was standing right there.

“Did you catch it?” Plagg asked, coming out from behind the computer. 

“I got it,” Adrien replied. He looked into his hands. 

The butterfly was pure white. It fluttered its wings, not so much in fear as a casual gesture. It wasn't panicking at all.

“It kind of looks like the akumas,” Adrien noted. He hit the remote with his elbow and the window opened. He walked across the room until his arms were outside and opened his hands. The butterfly lingered for a few moments before taking off into the night.

“Bye bye, little butterfly,” Adrien said with a smile. Then he closed the window.

“I need to get back to work,” he said as he took a seat at his desk.

“I think you deserve a break,” Plagg said, “We should get a snack.”

“You just ate,” Adrien replied.

“But I'll never have enough cheese.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “I need to focus, Plagg. I'll get you more when I'm done.”

Adrien started working again without another thought to the butterfly.

* * *

The second time it happened, Adrien was eating in the dining room. As usual, he was alone as his father was busy and Nathalie was helping him. So the room was quiet except for the sounds of him eating.

Which meant Adrien was pretty bored. He looked around the room when he spotted another butterfly. 

It had only been a few days since he'd seen the last one. Still, Adrien was intrigued by its presence. He jumped up and ran after it. 

The butterfly was flying across the room, just out of his reach. 

“What about dinner?” Plagg asked, following behind him.

“Once I catch it and release it, I'll go back to dinner,” Adrien explained.

“You shouldn't let anything distract you from dinner,” Plagg said sadly but joined Adrien in his hunt.

It took a few minutes before Adrien had the butterfly in his hands. He scrambled to get off the table before Nathalie came in. She had the uncanny ability to know when he was doing something wrong.

“It honestly doesn't look scared,” Adrien said, lifting his top hand. The butterfly remained in his palm. “That's weird.”

“Eh, dinner is more interesting,” Plagg replied.

“Don't you think of anything besides food?” Adrien asked as he opened the window. The butterfly flew off his palm and into the wind.

“It's the best part of my day,” Plagg replied.

“Alright, we're eating again now,” Adrien said as he sat back down. At least Nathalie hadn't caught him this time.

* * *

What should have been two isolated incidents quickly became a much bigger problem. Adrien started to find the butterflies on a daily basis and it was quite a distraction. He always stopped what he was doing so he could catch them. 

But the problem really came to a head one day when he was late to school. He was digging through his closet trying to find an outfit and a swarm of at least twenty butterflies flew out in a panic. 

“How are there this many butterflies?” He asked but didn't stop to get an answer. He grabbed some clothes and threw them on as fast as possible.

There was a knock on the door. “Adrien, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for school,” Nathalie said. At least she wasn't coming in. 

“I know. I'll be right out,” Adrien called back. He sprinted out of the room with his bag. 

His bodyguard was waiting in the car and Adrien all but threw himself inside. He didn't even have his seatbelt on when they took off.

It was a wild ride but Adrien arrived at school on time. He even had a few minutes to chat with his friends. Nino, Alya, and Marinette were all standing outside of school talking.

“Adrien!” Nino called as soon as he was spotted. 

Adrien hurried over to join them. “Hey there,” he said with a smile.

“We were just talking about the weather,” Nino said.

“We should head to the amusement park,” Alya said, “Now that the weather's getting nice we should take advantage of it.”

“Sounds good,” Nino said.

“Yeah, sounds great,” Adrien agreed.

“What about you, Marinette?” Alya asked.

“Who me?” Marinette stammered out, “Yeah. That'd be great.” She seemed taken off guard. Her eyes wandered downward. 

Adrien tried to follow her eyes and found exactly what she was staring at. There was a moth hole in his shirt. And not a small one either, this one was only slightly smaller than the bugs he'd been seeing.

“Seriously?” He asked and took a closer look, “I think we have a butterfly infestation at my house.”

“That sucks, dude,” Nino said, “Did you call an exterminator?”

“No, but now I'm going to,” Adrien replied, slipping off the shirt. He deliberately put it in front of him so Plagg could rush into his bag. He wasn't wearing a shirt with a huge mouth hole all day. 

“You know, Marinette’s really good at sewing,” Alya said, “I bet she could fix that for you.”  She nudged Marinette, who seemed to be in a trance.

“You don't have to,” Adrien said, “I can get this fixed at home.”

“She's really good though,” Alya said.

Marinette jolted a little and Adrien had to wonder why. “Yeah, it's no big deal at all. I'd totally be able to fix the hot. Hole! The moth hole! Yeah.” She giggled awkwardly.

Adrien couldn't help but smile. “I mean, if you wouldn't mind.”

“No, I don't mind at all,” Marinette said.

Adrien handed his shirt over. “Okay, thank you.” 

“It's your problem. No problem! You're welcome.” 

The bell rang and the four hurried inside the school.

* * *

When Adrien came home, Nathalie was waiting for him but his father was not. But it would be more unusual if he was so Adrien just had to address the problem with Nathalie.

“Hey, Nathalie, have you seen all those butterflies around?” Adrien asked.

She looked nervous for a second before saying, “What butterflies?”

“The ones in our house,” Adrien replied. He saw at least two or three a day. Nathalie spent more time in the house than he did; how could she not see them?

“I haven't seen any butterflies, Adrien. Now, don't you have homework to do?” she said dismissively. 

Adrien went to his room annoyed. She had to have see all the bugs flying around. They were everywhere.

Including on the banister. Adrien looked at it for a moment before capturing it in his hands. 

“Nathalie,” he called and ran back downstairs. 

She turned to him and regarded him in a disinterested way. 

“I mean these butterflies.” Adrien opened his hands. The butterfly rested there for several moments before taking off. 

Nathalie watched it fly to the second level. “I see. I'll have a word with your father. We'll take care of this. Thank you, Adrien.” 

She walked away, clearly dismissing him but Adrien didn't mind. At least something would be done about the butterflies.

* * *

A week went by and the problem didn't get any better. If anything, it got worse. Butterflies flew around unhindered. Adrien wondered if they should open up their house as a butterfly garden. 

He took to catching them in a terrarium. It was actually quite nice. It had a heat lamp and food and lots of sticks for the butterflies to climb around on. It was fun to watch but there were several new insects added a day and Adrien was getting sick of it. He didn't know if they were butterflies or moths but they were definitely eating his clothes. He wanted them gone.

Adrien had to put the butterflies in a little tank while he cleaned the terrarium. After it was clean, he took the tank to his father's room. He wouldn't be able to deny this.

He knocked on the door but there was no reply. There usually wasn't so he just walked inside.

“Adrien, I'm very busy at the moment,” Gabriel said, not taking his eyes of the computer monitor. Nathalie stood next to him with her usual stoic expression.

“Father, this can't wait,” Adrien replied, “Did Nathalie talk to you about the butterflies?”

Gabriel looked to Nathalie. “I mentioned it last week, sir,” she said.

“There are butterflies everywhere,” Adrien complained, “I caught all these this week.” He set down the tank on a table. There were at least twenty butterflies trapped in the small space. Adrien felt a little bad but he'd put them back in the big tank soon.

“Is this your new hobby, Adrien?” Gabriel asked coolly.

“I'd rather feed them than let them eat my clothes,” Adrien replied, “We need to do something about them. We need an exterminator.” 

“No,” Gabriel nearly shouted. 

Adrien flinched in surprise. 

Gabriel seemed sad that he'd scared Adrien but said, “I'll make sure the butterflies won't be a problem anymore.”

“Thank you, Father,” Adrien said.

“You're welcome. Now please leave us. I have a lot of work to do.”

Adrien collected his butterflies and left the room swiftly. At least now his father knew about the problem too. Hopefully something would be done.

* * *

Three days had gone by and six butterflies had been added to the terrarium. There was no end in sight. Neither Gabriel nor Nathalie had mentioned anything about an exterminator so Adrien decided to take matters into his own hands. He found a butterfly catcher that captured the butterflies to study them so Adrien gave him a call. He was growing weirdly attached to his butterflies but they needed to stop eating his clothes. 

The specialist was coming the next day, which was thankfully Sunday so Adrien would be off. He got a time frame and all he had to do was wait. In the meantime, he gave the butterflies to Nino, so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

The specialist arrived in the afternoon. Adrien let him in quickly, so as not to bother Nathalie or his father. The man was dressed oddly, in bright clothing and a butterfly cage on his back. But Adrien didn't care what he looked like so long as he dealt with their problem.

“So you said you were having insect problems?” He asked, walking into the main room with Adrien.

“Yeah. I think they're moths or butterflies. I mostly see them in my room and the dining room. But-” Adrien noticed one flying around the staircase and pointed it out.

“What an unusual specimen,” the specialist said. They hurried up the stairs and Adrien easily caught the bug. The specialist took it into his hands and examined it closer.

“I can't see any distinctive signs that it's either a butterfly or a moth,” he said, “This is most unusual. I can't recognize the species.”

“Can you catch them?” Adrien asked.

“Oh, most certainly. This is my life's work we're talking about. It will take some time but I'll get them.”

“Adrien!” Both of them looked downstairs. Gabriel and Nathalie stood there. Gabriel looked quite annoyed. “Who is this man, Adrien?” 

“He's a bug catcher,” Adrien replied, “You weren't doing anything about the butterflies so I called him.”

“Come here,” Gabriel said. 

Like a stubborn child, Adrien slowly descended the steps to face his father. 

“I told you I would handle the situation,” Gabriel said coolly.

“But you didn't do anything,” Adrien argued. 

“Sir, we do not require your services here. Please leave,” Gabriel said to the specialist.

“Sir, you have a real problem here. I acknowledge that your son did wrong by you but I'm already here. I can eliminate your problem and it will give me a chance to study this species. I haven't seen anything like this.” The specialist walked down the steps until he was even with Gabriel.

Gabriel glared at the man. “You will not study these butterflies. You will leave my house before I call the police.”

“Father!” Adrien said.

The specialist didn't say a word but angrily walked past the Agrestes and out the door. Adrien felt bad for him since he seemed so interested in the butterflies. And especially since he'd been invited in and then treated like that. 

“Adrien, you forget that you're not the only person in this house,” Gabriel said, “What you do affects the rest of us.”

“I think you forgot that I live here too,” Adrien replied, “And I can't live with these butterflies anymore.”

Gabriel sighed. Adrien had to wonder what was going on in his head. He just couldn't read his father at all.

“Don't you have piano to practice?” Gabriel asked.

Adrien looked down, defeated. “Yes, Father.” He trudged up the stairs and closed the door to his room.

“Well, that didn't work,” Plagg said, zipping over to Adrien.

“Yeah, it sure didn't,” Adrien replied, “I don't understand why Father won't deal with this problem.”

“Maybe he likes them. I don't know,” Plagg said. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Adrien walked over to his iPod dock and set up a song to play. At least then he could do whatever without anyone knowing. Provided Nathalie didn't check in on him.

Adrien ended up on the Ladyblog, scrolling through some old videos. Even though he occasionally featured, the focus was very much on Ladybug. And that was fine, after all, Ladybug was so amazing. Someday he was going to impress her. 

There was a bang from downstairs that distracted Adrien from the video. Curious, he went across his room and opened the door. 

Nathalie was in the main room as well as a person in what looked like a hazmat suit with a tank on his back. He had a hose attached to the tank in his hand. He fired some sort of beam from the hose at her and Nathalie disappeared, replaced with a blue and red butterfly. He aimed the hose at Nathalie and she was sucked inside the tank.

Adrien closed the door and locked it. “There's an akuma out there. Time to transform. Plagg, claws out!”

There was a bang on the door and Chat Noir jumped in response. “I need to get Ladybug.” 

He opened the window and leapt outside, using his staff to propel himself onto a nearby building. He called Ladybug but she didn't pick up. “There's an akuma at m-the Agreste house. Get here when you can, my lady.”

He hung up, then he circled back around to walk into his own front door. 

The akuma was nowhere in sight but the door to his father's office was open. Chat Noir poked his head in and saw the akuma destroying the room. He didn't see his father which was good. But the akuma might have gotten him already. 

The akuma’s back was to him and Chat Noir could see two butterflies in the tank. The other was grey and blue, so probably the gorilla. Which meant his father was okay.

Chat Noir let out a sigh of relief and stepped into the room. “You know, you shouldn't bug people at home.”

The akuma whirled around and fired a beam at Chat Noir. He quickly dodged it and noticed the butterfly outline surround the akuma’s face. Hawk Moth was talking to him. 

Chat Noir tried to get close but the outline quickly disappeared and the akuma fired at him again. He easily dodged it but the akuma didn't stop, firing shot after shot that Chat Noir had to take great care to avoid. He didn't want to end up a black and green butterfly. He rushed back out into the main hall. 

“You won't escape me, Chat Noir,” the akuma said, “I am the Exterminator. I'll eliminate you and take your Miraculous.” 

Chat Noir dove behind the staircase and waited for a moment. He could see outside and did not see Ladybug. Hopefully she arrived soon. 

He heard a shot being fired. 

“I know where you are,” the Exterminator taunted. 

Chat Noir used his staff to propel himself up. He landed on the second floor and narrowly avoided several shots. This akuma was determined to get him but at least that kept the fight inside and away from any civilians. 

The akuma ran up the stairs. “I'll turn you into a  _ cat _ erpillar,” the Exterminator said with a chuckle as he walked closer.

The specialist had a butterfly cage on his back. The tank was probably where the akuma was.

Chat propelled himself over the akuma and tried to attack the tank but he quickly turned himself around and fired. The beam nearly hit Chat Noir’s foot.

He used his staff as a sword and hit it against the hose. Another shot went wild. 

Chat grabbed the hose. “Cataclysm!” 

Before he could bring his other hand to it, the Akuma kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying back. Chat’s hand hit the ground and it crumbled. 

He knew what was coming next. 

The upper level collapsed. The akuma crashed on the ground hard but Chat managed to land on his feet. His ring beeped. 

This was bad. He'd wasted his cataclysm and Ladybug wasn't even here. He couldn't purify the akuma without her but he was going to change back soon. Not to mention the akuma would be coming after Adrien if he saw him. Both Chat and Adrien were screwed. 

Chat went for the hose again as the akuma recovered. He didn't have his cataclysm but he could try to tear it apart. 

The akuma tried to fire at him but Chat pushed the hose out of the way. The beam harmlessly hit the stairs. 

“Annoying cat,” the Exterminator growled. He managed to throw Chat off himself. 

Chat landed on his feet a few meters away. His ring beeped again. Four minutes. 

The butterfly mask appeared again and Chat Noir decided to go on the offensive. The outline faded out and the Exterminator met him halfway, hose and staff clashed together like swords.  They fought for several minutes, neither gaining the upper hand. But Chat’s time was ticking down. 

At the one minute mark, Ladybug still wasn't there and he was almost out of time. Chat had to retreat. But he had to stay in the house. He knew where all the food was so he could feed Plagg. If he got trapped outside, it could take a while before he found something. And the Exterminator could cause a lot of chaos in that time. 

Chat extended his staff off the Exterminator to get closer to the door to the dining room. The akuma took a few steps backwards from the assault, then used the hose to fire. Chat twirled his staff and the attack bounced off harmlessly.

He retreated into the dining room and slammed the door shut. And not a moment too soon. Chat Noir immediately became Adrien when the door was closed. Plagg flew out of the ring and landed in Adrien’s palms. 

“Are you alright, Plagg?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah. You got any camembert? I'd be better,” he replied.

Adrien locked the door and quickly moved away. The kitchen was nearby so he could easily get food there. Where was Ladybug?

He sprinted to the kitchen just as the door flew across the room. Adrien hid under the table, even though he knew it was a lousy place. With a quick motion, he ripped his ring off and gave it to Plagg. They were both silent but Plagg seemed to understand. If Adrien was captured, he couldn't let Hawk Moth get his miraculous. Plagg would take care of the rest.

Adrien could hear the Exterminator’s footsteps. He watched them approach the kitchen.

“Where are you, Chat Noir?” He taunted as he walked inside. 

Adrien took the opportunity and as quietly as he could got out from under the table. Then he sprinted out of the room.

His footsteps clattered in the main hall of his house and he knew the akuma heard them. But he had to get to his bedroom. He kept food there for Plagg. 

On the second flight of stairs, he saw the Exterminator run out of the dining room. Adrien ducked down and just in the knick of time. He heard a shot against the banister. While still staying low, he climbed the stairs and entered his room.

The door had been thrown into the windows, which had shattered. His room had been torn apart, probably by the akuma when he was looking for him. 

But his desk was still intact. Adrien threw open a drawer and took out a granola bar. Plagg didn't like them but it'd do to get his energy up. Adrien stepped back and saw the akuma at his door. 

He smiled at him. “Hello, Adrien.” The Exterminator aimed the hose at him. 

There was a small whir and Adrien watched as a black line attracted to a black and red yoyo wound itself around his waist. He smiled. She was here.

He braced himself and felt the sharp tug of Ladybug pulling him. It threw him off balance and out of the shot. He landed in Ladybug’s arms, one of which replaced the yoyo around his waist. She gave him a smile and Adrien could feel his knees go weak. She really was amazing. 

He wrapped his arms around her and held on as she pulled them out of his home and onto the rooftop of the next building. Then she brought him across the street. Ladybug continued like this until they were halfway across town, at his school. She gently lowered him outside.

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he said, trying not to blush, “Thank you, Ladybug.”

“I need to get back and take care of the akuma. Did you see Chat? Is he okay?”

Adrien felt happy that she was concerned with his alter ego. They were partners but it was nice when she openly showed that she cared for him. “Yeah. He had to run off but he's okay.”

“He probably transformed back,” Ladybug mused, “I need to go. You'll be safe here.” She wrapped her yoyo around an antenna on a nearby home.

“Wait,” Adrien said and grabbed her arm. 

Ladybug looked at him and Adrien felt like he'd been electrified. And based on the look she was giving him, she felt the same way. Adrien’s breath caught in his throat. Why did Ladybug seem to like Adrien more than Chat Noir? She didn't know Adrien. But she fought with Chat Noir all the time. It wasn't fair that she didn't treat them the same. It hurt, especially when Chat Noir had her all the time but Adrien only got these few stolen moments. 

But the moment passed. There was an akuma to defeat and Adrien needed to prepare to be Chat Noir again. “Chat Noir was going after the tank on the Exterminator's back,” He said. At least Ladybug could get a head start.

She smiled at him. “Thanks. Don't worry, everything will be back to normal soon.” And then she took off. 

Adrien waited until she was out of sight before running into the school. It was empty as it was a Sunday. He ran into the bathroom and opened the granola bar. He broke off a piece and gave it to Plagg.

“Not Camembert?” Plagg asked. He traded the miraculous for the granola bar. Adrien put it on while Plagg ate.

“After we defeat the akuma, I'll get you some,” Adrien promised.

Plagg finished off the whole bar before he was ready to transform Adrien again. Adrien waited anxiously, not knowing what happened to either Ladybug or his father.

“Plagg, claws out!” 

Chat Noir dashed out of the bathroom. He ran out of the school and used his staff to propel himself onto the rooftops. It didn't take him long to find where the fight had moved. 

The Exterminator and Ladybug were on the streets near Adrien's home. She deflected several shots with her yoyo before Chat dropped to her side.

“Glad you’re here,” Ladybug said.

“I'll always return to my lady,” Chat replied.

“Adrien Agreste said the akuma’s in the tank on his back.”

“Yeah, he's been keeping it guarded this whole time,” Chat replied.

The Exterminator fired at both of them but they deflected the shots. 

“Any ideas about how to get it?” Chat asked.

“Lucky charm!”

A red and black deflated balloon fell into Ladybug’s waiting hands.“A balloon?” She scanned around the scene. 

The Exterminator aimed at her while she was distracted.

“Ladybug!” Chat said and stood in front of her. He managed to deflect the shot in time and his heart rate settled back down.

“Thanks,” she said.

“Got a plan?” He asked.

“Yes. Follow my lead.” 

She rushed in and Chat was quick to follow. He used his staff to fend off the hose and she managed a few strikes against the Exterminator. 

“Chat, grab the hose.” 

He grabbed it and got an elbow to the face for his trouble. But in that time, Ladybug managed to get the balloon over it. They both took a few steps back as the Exterminator looked at it with confusion. He tried to fire but the balloon just filled up a little. The akuma tried to swing it like a weapon by Ladybug easily dodged.

“Chat, the tank!” 

“Cataclysm!” 

The akuma’s back was to him, too distracted by Ladybug. Chat threw his hand on it. The tank and hose crumbled, releasing the butterflies trapped inside. There were at least ten now. And after them, a little purple and black butterfly.

“No more evil-doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!” She caught her yoyo in her hand. “Gotcha!” She pressed a button and a white butterfly, identical to the ones Adrien had been seeing in his house, flew away. “Bye bye, little butterfly.”

“Miraculous Ladybug!” All the butterflies became people again. Chat knew the damage to his home was being repaired. And the Exterminator became the specialist Adrien had called. 

“Pound it!” Chat and Ladybug said. Another mission well done.

“Sorry, my Lady, but I really need to go,” Chat said. He couldn't say but he needed to check on his father. 

“Go ahead, Chat Noir. I'll take care of the rest. Good work today.”

She smiled at him and it made Chat’s heart ache. On one hand, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Who knew when he'd see her again? 

But he also had to make sure his father was okay. He hadn't been turned into a butterfly so he had to be back at the house. And Chat’s anxiety wouldn't abate until he knew for sure. 

So he sadly left the scene. Once he got close to the house, he transformed back and ran inside. 

The place was immaculate, thanks to Ladybug. A few butterflies flew around the room but Adrien didn't pay any attention. He didn't see his father so he ran into his office. 

Gabriel looked at Adrien calmly, without any hint of emotion. “Adrien, what are you-?” He cut himself off when Adrien ran up to him and hugged him. 

“I’m glad you're okay, Father,” Adrien said. The relief poured into him. His father was okay.

Gabriel sighed but also put his arms around Adrien. His father hugged him so infrequently that Adrien relished in the affection. 

“I'm sorry I was so harsh with you earlier,” Gabriel said, “I'll be sure to call someone to take care of the butterflies.”

“Thank you, Father,” Adrien said. And this time, he believed him.

* * *

The Agrestes spent four days at  _ le Grand Paris  _ while an exterminator took care of the butterflies. Adrien ended up giving his collection to the specialist to take care of. He seemed pleased to be able to study the butterflies after all.

Chloé was very happy and spent nearly every moment with him. Adrien was just lucky that there weren't any akumas in that time, otherwise he'd have a hard time getting rid of her.

After a few days, they were able to return home. Adrien kept his eyes out but he never noticed any more butterflies.

Shortly after, Marinette gave him back his shirt. She approached him nervously but managed to say, “I'm sorry it took so long but I managed to fix it.” She handed him the shirt.

Adrien took a look. He knew where the hole had been and found careful stitches in its place. It was almost as if the hole had never been there. “It looks great, Marinette. Thank you. I'm lucky to have a friend like you.”

Marinette stiffened at the word “friend”. “Yeah, we're totally friends. ‘Cause that's what friends do, right? Right.” She smiled at him awkwardly.

He smiled at her. Marinette was quite an awkward person but she was so kind. It was a refreshing change after spending so much time with Chloé. They were friends but she was not nice. Not like Marinette. 

“Thanks again, Marinette. I'll see you in class.”

“What? Y-yeah. See you later.” 

Adrien walked away, smiling to himself. He put the white shirt on and noticed the distinct smell of strawberries. It reminded him of Marinette.

* * *

**Bonus**

Gabriel Agreste looked at the work done on the room. It was messy and the color was off but he hoped it would do the job. After all, he’d akumatized four workers to get it done.

“Nooroo, are you sure this is where the butterflies were escaping from?” he asked. He put a hand on the plaster that had once been a hole in the wall.

“Yes, Master,” the Kwami replied, “I was able to follow their route all over the house.”

“And it’s sealed now? They won’t escape anymore?”

“Yes, Master.”

Gabriel smiled. “Good. Adrien can’t suspect what I am. You’ve done well.”

Nooroo bowed their head a little and said, “Always happy to serve, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
